Atelier of Tanaka ~ 31
Dispute six We recovered the Knight Knight Renamed Tsubasa Knight who came from the center safely. By using recovery magic together, we walked back through the whole day and came back to Tricks. By the way, regarding the village without a name that passed via way of going out, it passed without stopping on the return trip. Mercedes who lost the meat urinal had been in a bad mood all the time and was in a hurry. It was a situation where we could head for capture again if we showed a gap. It is exactly what I reported about achieving the request to the adventurer guild of Trickris like this. Follow the instructions to wait a bit for the shop clerk 's strong macho and walk to the four - seater seat in the shop. So we are waiting for a long time with Mercedes-chan and Dark Elf. Aside from the latter, aside from the latter, it is mainly the former that exchanges words. "By the way, where is Fitz Clarence san?" "I'm sorry, I have not seen you since I'm still here." "Is it so" "Because I heard the story of taking command in the castle, I think that I can meet if I go to the castle." "……I see" "Is it something you asked for?" "Separately, that's not the reason, just a little anxious." But, well, it is a large Razuc child in the strike zone. While still sending glitter and glance to the thighs of the dark elf, she also shows us the high consciousness of thinking at the limbs of Esther at the same time. I wonder if any hole is available. Oh, it is a completely bastard thinking. "Already to the castle?" "No, he is not ready" "I heard that they were with the soldiers" "We made use of guilds who were in the guild, and troublesome procedures will arise if regular matches are also two or three people, if we arrange a certain number of numbers, I have time to do that It was because it was completely absent. " "Oh, I see ... ...." Whether it all goes straight to the front line after arranging it all on its own. It's fluffy. It is an action power to fall in love. If I was born in contemporary Japan, it surely will be a startup system. Somehow, it is only minutes to properly share information with Mercedes. The dark elf which began to be frustrated by being kept waiting for a while is when it began to hit the table with the fingertips at last. An example official appeared from the back of the counter. With a little bit tired expression, I will step by here. I guess this person is also busy with this person. "There is no way that it will come back on yesterday's day today ..." "Well, well, I guess we were lucky." "Excuse me, is there a knight there?" "Oh, I am Mercedes." "Thank you for your hard work, this is where you are busy." It is an official who changes beating against me and dark elves and becomes polite mentality. Again the center knight appears like a great title. Especially in such local cities, it seems to demonstrate its power. Is it the same as a guy who got a job at a big company at the end of Tokyo is getting excited at a rural alumni association? Until now only the existence above the clouds, such as the Mage Aristocracy and the Esther, were hazy, but Mercedes may be well respected from the general public as well. Will it be like the 5th year of career entry agency in the atmosphere? Tone of talk seems to be somewhat superior. "As we can talk over, may I join the castle?" "Oh, I understand." "Thank you. I'm very helpful." "From next time to do a little bit better" "Wait!" But, well, what is the reason for seeing the dogashita scene in the past, Mercedes who seems to be great, is really fresh. It is strange that it seems to be only a flag for Tsuchiyoda generation which will be demonstrated someday. "By the way, I have been very familiar with this adventurer ... ...." "What about it?" "No, it's a bit curious." "I am a favorite with this adventurer, and I have also fought together before." "Well, that's right ......" I see Mercedes who speaks glaring at this. There is no way that day will surely come to her. I feel a deep emotion. "So what should we do now?" "Yes, I would like to ask you to leave the castle to anything, but we are preparing for the welcome though it is a trivial thing to be put in by the knight.In addition, everyone in regard to this time work from the lords It is said that there is a reward. " "Really" What is it a reward for? Although it seems that there was not an active employee who was active like this time. Well good, if you go then you will understand. "We are preparing a carriage outside, so please." "Well" A nodding female knight nods and raises her back. Following her, I and Dark Elf followed. ◇ ◆ ◇ viewpoint After exploring the castle for a while and returning during the audience, apparently the discussion had already ended. There are Farlane-sama, Estel-like, Dragon-san who enclose the table in the drawing room and talks about tea. There is no doubt that the maid is standing in the corner of the room. Because there were only three people just before I left the room. To say that we have finished paying off is that we have finished talking. "O, I'm sorry I got late!" I will lower my head in a crisis as to whether you have inconvenienced us. On the other hand, he said in a gentle way. "I do not mind, how about you even a cup?" "No, I'm rather spicy," "If so, I will not make a momentum, but please leave it for now." "Hah! I was struck with pom pom on my palm next to him sitting. Where one of the four seats was available, it is the next door to Estorus. I am really nervous. I will sit down. Yes. As soon as I leave my weight, I feel no feeling like wrapping the entire waist. It is a good sofa. When I sit down, the maid who did not make trek movements until then stood at the corner of the room, unexpectedly moved with SuSS and was able to brew tea. People in the same maid figure will feel fluffy when you entertained in this way. It is a pro around that I'm going to be able to brew it in spite of my refusal. That's cool. In addition, this tea, Oh, it is the same tea that Mr. Tanaka ordered. Is it an ester-like hobby? It is still delicious as usual. "From now on, you will be acting with Sir Fahlen" "……Huh?" What does Estel like, what are you saying? For a moment, it seemed to blow something contained in the mouth. "Good, is not it?" "No, ah, that, Wow, I like terrible fear of Mr. Fahren ..." "If you are with you, neither will insult this person's appeal" It is a complaint that I heard even before leaving the capital. He is Mr. Tanaka, probably Mr. Dragon with this one. Even so, my mind dies, such as Fahren 's neighbor. I can not take it anymore. If possible, the side like ester is good. Or, I want you to return it to your house. I would like to eat delicious rice in the dorm. alone. "Oh, oh, Esse-sama ... ...." "I will continue to follow the flow of people in the castle" "that……" As soon as I appealed to you, Esther danced to Mr. Dragon. And as I forgot about blinking, I will stare at the opponent and keep going. "To be honest, as for me it is nothing other than discomfort, such as the existence that hurt him flew within his own territory, but nothing else but I can not kill at the moment.So it seems that you will find him unavoidably I will allow you. " "Is not that awful thing? Do you want to be killed again? " "I will overwhelm you someday so that you ask him to do so." Absolutely " "Human nature tells greatly. You should know about the subject. " "So, Sophie, I'm sorry but you have been looking for him. According to the survey it seems that he seems to be heading for the front line.The place is clear and it is the meadow zone, so if you check it from the sky I think I will find it soon. " "... ... is not it" Mr. Tanaka traveling with Mr. Fahren on the back of Mr. Dragon. It is sad enough for tears to break up. I can not afford it. When I was doing that, the door of the room was suddenly beaten. "Fitz Clarence, there is something I want to tell you" It is a bad man's voice. "You can enter" "Yes" It was a man who saw in the courtyard of the castle the other day just the first time I entered with a gracious baptism. According to Estel - like instructions, the nobleman headed for confirmation of the adventurer 's management status. The stomach that came out big before and the droopy narrowness of the tatami mat is very pleasant. You can handle esters well and calmly. Respect to you. "What?" "It is said that the Konoe Knight who voluntarily dispatched from the center scattered the enemy troops of the size expanded in the Sapeli Forest led by a platoon, and with regard to the same Konoe Knight who was isolated at the front by this operation Two guild-honored adventurers rescued them from the front line. " "So, let 's give the two to the right reward.The Knight Knight promotes to upper class, let the adventurer who rescued this be a reward, If it seems to be financial difficulty, You can give as much as two. " "Are you sure?" "As long as the center does not dispatch soldiers, adventurers must do their best and now they need to raise the story of the story that they are excited regularly." "But, when promoting Konoe, ... ...." "Regarding Konoe's personnel affairs, I will not have any problem since I will tell the situation to my father later and that's where Fitz Clarence's power comes." "Though it is a word, Fitz Clarence sama, then discipline in the territory ..." "Give reasonable rewards to those who have achieved success, not necessarily the thing, and the lords are me, surely I am now in a position to learn political affairs from you. There is no one else who takes responsibility for this territory, but I have no other. " I'm cool, I'm an ester like you talk stubbornly. Even though I have the same sex, although I am younger, I came to my heart. If you were a man, I definitely fell in love. Costume suits the best. "... I understand," "If so, you can go down." "But, sorry, is it okay?" "Something? It's taking in it now," "Those in the castle look forward to Fitz Clarence's face" "I am sorry, I have something more important than anything else" "I understood, I'm sorry for the words I passed." Godly drooling his head, the sagging aristocrat lateralizes the room. There was no sound, the door closed, the furthest patten and footsteps retreated to the runners. "Anyway, that's why I asked for it, Sophie." "Yes, ... ...." Sophie is a coward. Sophie from the aristocrat, I will be a bit daught mad. I was longing for you, that's it. Noble gang, who was doing in the dormitory, was not transmitted, did not it? "If the story is settled, let's suppose that we will leave even earlier." Mr. Fahreni told me to put together the field. Everyone, get up from the sofa and move. Perhaps it is to get Dragon to Dragon. After the reception room, the walk will head to the courtyard. In addition to ester-like, it is probably because Farren-sama is accompanying. On the way to go, no one who is staggering salutes salutation of him too severely nervous. I feel a little better. I myself are just a commoner, but I feel comfortable being treated somehow. I feel great until I have. I arrived at the courtyard after a while. Concerning the fact that we moved to a spacious place, Mr. Furren will appeal. "Well then, Dragon, make that figure again original." "I do not want it." "……what?" To the request from the great aristocrat, there is no false dragon's. I wonder why. I was wondering, it was her consultation that I could continue. "Does this figure look better on upto?" " "Ah, that is no doubt, but ... but ..." Aside from Mr. Faren, she walked a bit, she walked a bit, she told us, in front of us, she fell down on the turf and fell down on her lying face down. If a person who did not understand the circumstances saw it, or would have seemed to fall down on a stone. The arms are stretched out along the sides along both sides, and both feet are extended like pins as well, and they become one stick and lay on the ground. However, only the face gazed at this, and with a constant expression full of confidence as usual. "... ... what kind of copy?" "Get on fast. I'm leaving. " It is a doya face. "............" Mr. Fahren is also a queen in this. She talks about riding, she is a young young girl whom she sees from anywhere. Approximately so, people are getting weak as they are going to be crushed. There are other guards in the courtyard and the appearance of maid thought that it is in the middle of work. I think that it is a challenging task with difficulty as it is to do such a thing in the middle. However, Mr. Dragon does not seem to be in one direction and prompts. "What happened? hurry up" "No, why do not you go back to the original form?" "Is this figure more convenient for you? " "That's it ... but ..." "If it is, there is no need to take the trouble to return to the former" "Well, but it's not that good for ..." "Get on fast. There is nothing to say that anything will change. You should go as it is. " "..............." Mr. Dragon has no intention to return to its form. Is it because he is afraid of Mr. Tanaka who is so stubborn so far. Or is there another reason? Detailed place does not come to understand in maid 's atmosphere. However, as a fact in front of me, it seems to be great to Mr. Fahren and me. It seems to be great. "Good to get on quickly" "But, then, but it was ..." "What happened? hurry up. Or would you like to be guided by the castle? " "... Well, yes" Dragon will repeat urging not to say yes or no. If it is, it is Fullerene of fluffy. After some hesitation, the walk still went opposite, and I was able to settle down on the back of Mr. Dragon who collapsed. I straddle her body from the left and right, Mu Gyu is feeling. My stomach collapsed a little. It is a painful scene to watch. Mr. Fahren seems to be annoying Dragon-san. "Oh, that, Esteland ... ...." "Sophie, you asked him, did you ask?" Estel somewhere where his eyes are swimming is completely deciding the state of other people's affairs. Even that ester, it seems to be somewhat frustrating. As a glimpse of a series of situations, we stopped walking as to what security guards and maids are doing, and we are exchanging words with a loud voice. It's embarassing. This is embarrassing. "Cure, serving! Let's do it!" "Hah! Likewise, following the instructions from Mr. Fahren who seems as embarrassed, I will also head to the back of Mr. Dragon. The devilish aristocrat of the devitrification also has resistance to settle down on the back of a girl who was stabbed lying down. It seems that the hips are floating a little more, the feet are pulled a bit. "Well, I will excuse you ..." When I sat down, a soft touch was born in the buttocks. It is warm. Mr. Dragon, it is warm. "You got on?" Well, let's go. " Dragon who began to emerge suddenly, if thinking. "Hey, is it!?" I was about to fall out of balance. I just hugged Mr. Fahren sitting in front. "Even the momomo germinates, sorry!" "Yeah, it's nice, May not bark at your ear!" "Hey, I'm sorry," I'm afraid that I will die like this. I will die. The opponent is a great nobleman. It is a great sin such as clinging to that body. It is serious. It is an extreme sentence. However, it will fall if you release your hand. Pepper will crush and die. I have already gone up to a considerably high place. It has also gone up. While flying through the sky behind Mr. Dragon, I killed my heart. I do not know anything anymore. I do not know, I am. Oh, sorry I am sorry. ◇ ◆ ◇ During the audience we visited a few days ago. So I was kneeling on a red carpet with Mercedes. To the other place, the throne which became slightly higher is left empty, and next to it is confirmed the appearance of familiar bar code deb. The arrangement is the same as before. I wonder if Esther is out. "Penny Empire, Knight Order of Knight, Knight Mercedes, this time it is a matter of a few days to go out from the center Only a couple of days, often the enemy army deployed in the Sapeli Forest area was destroyed. Give the rank of an advanced knight " "Hahaha! Thank you very much and I am happy!" "In addition, this time is an informal one and there will be award from your Highness as soon as we return to the capital." "Thank you for your time, thank you so much for your gratitude." Apparently the fighting female knight who had been raising results in our unknown place. Since the enemy general itself came out, there is no mistake that it was a correspondingly great achievement. Whatever the motive, whatever the purpose, whatever the process, as well as the specifications is never lower, so coupled with the behavioral power derived from the lower body, I know what kind of results I knock out properly That's it. I mean, she was an elite more than I expected, a female knight named Gachilez. Konoe Girl seems to have never been a lie. In the story I heard it seems to be better than the Royal Knights that Allen belongs to. Moreover, I feel like I have advanced further than something this time. Is it also possible to do with promotion of Konoe or by the discretion of rural aristocracy? I think that something like the National Personnel Authority exists in the center. From the current story, perhaps there is a kind of magic that enables long distance communication. "We have prepared feet here, so that we will leave towards the center tomorrow." "What?" The eyes of Mercedes' chan is opened with astonishment. Oh, I remember seeing that look. This is the eyes of the assassin that was blocked from capturing meat urinal. "Wait a moment! I have the mission of front defense!" "Your duty is to return to the capital and receive your compliments from your Highness" "But, even now, even in the neighborhood, we are assuming that the troops of the republic of Pussy are progressing, if I am, I will be unnecessary such as identity etc. At this moment, the enemy's invasion Defending the people in the country suffering from it is the most important duty as a knight! "Wow ..." Appeal that the female knight of the Gapes is cut. If I do not know her idiosyncrasy, or find a saint here. However, the entity is the opposite. However, as he stood on the stage, he seems to have received her complaint obediently. "Well, yeah, your complaint is true." "If you are, please order my front line once more! No matter what battlefield, as long as there are enemy figures there, I will fight to the end and I will show you in the forest, in the forest Whether in the grassland or in the midst of icy snow closed by extremely cold! " "I can appreciate your appeal as a person on your side who will govern the country" "If it is, it will definitely be a higher grade! That is unnecessary for me!" "But I can not do it ... Your duty to be given to you appears to the center.His Highness Princess Angelica who has heard stories from the Fitz Clarence Baroness is also concerned about its safety. It is my mission as Konoe to tell the people. " "... ... such a thing" Mercedes who exposes the expression as saying that it is the end of this world. Potari drooping tear makes a little stain on the carpet. I'm crying crazy. As I witnessed the disappointment of despair, the admiring voices also leaked from other nobles packed during the audience. Between men and young, neither men nor women are involved, and everyone is staring at her as if they were dazzling. It is uniformly respected eyes. Of course. She is missing from her heart. It is by no means acting. Because I am mourning not to head to the front line from the bottom of my heart. Until I return to Tricks, I understand it because I've heard a bit of complain. "Good? Knight Advanced Knight Mercedes" "... ...., yes" I was depressed, it was a fighting female knight that dropped my neck and began to fall. I do not feel like I did a bit of a bad thing. If I had bought a bang bang, she would not have cried so far. "Then, then, adventurers" "Yes" "To honor the honor that you rescued Konoe Knight Mercedes, give you the position of warrant" "Hahaha! Thank you very much and I am happy!" I also felt somewhat upright. What is warrant? May I just raise my status so easily? Even if you do not wonder. However, because it is said that it will raise, let's nod in the meantime now. Please check with Mercedes later for details. There is only a big country, perhaps it is complicated around the class. "It is good to continue working for the penny empire" "Hahah!" Lower your head as it is given. Together, the event in the same place is a sign of the end. "Well, let's say you're going to finish your audience." Everything against me is less than that against Mercedes. Tempstone is not a feudal society. Concerning circumstances where the upper and lower part of the position occupies much of the evaluation of others, the existence of me would be a commoner no matter how far I am. Let's aim at going with Konoe once more. If that is the case then the opposite relationship will be improved a bit. "In addition, the decision for both names at this time is that the Fitz Klavens' expectation expects your future success, we will expect the activity of the penny empire to grow more and more and more." "……Thank you" "Hahah" I'm headed down together with the fighting female knight. Such a reward time of this time was over. ◇ ◆ ◇ In the waiting room after the audition. "Damn, what a thing ..." It is Mercedes who holds a head. Looking at her like that, the dark elves who do not understand the situation open their mouths. By the way, she did not attend the audience room, it would be a judgment in view of the slave. Promoting more than this, it seems that you can not be captured as slaves as a deviant. Given the racial differences, refusing to participate in war when slaughtered off. Because it is punchy to escape in the place where you forced it, it is waiting room waiting for you to see the superiority of your superior that you will dare to crush the current position. "What's the matter, this woman?" "It seems that it has become a farewell to a living woman who is intentional in the previous battle." "... ... well, that's right." A dark elf rising from the sofa and moving to take a distance only a little. I have not been grinding his arm in his arms from Date himself. It seems that Mr. Mercedes understand the nature of Mercedes as soon as possible. If you look carefully, you can see the stubborn and goose bumps appearing around the shoulder. "Well, have come so far ... ..." On the other hand, Mercedes does not show what she looks like. I am clenching my teeth badly from my heart. From the hand gripped firmly, the nails would pierce the palm, the skin would break and blood would hang. Would not it be exaggerated to the drift? I thought, but if you assume that you were in the same situation, you do not understand the opportunity of getting slaughtered slaughtered under war. So I will apologize for a moment. "Mercedes ... ... this time, that, I'm sorry" "I do not need an apology, etc." "but……" "You can not ignore the words of His Highness, I return to Karris." "Oh, is that so?" "But my will never crumble" "... ... or so" "As a good-hearted man, you have a favor to ask!" "............" Are they serious? I really do not want to be asked. Do not look like a friend just like this. Mercedes-chan is the type of friend who faces when you want game software to lend you. Next time I will call you a Park Knight This bastard. Wonder what I thought. I guess this child, maybe I put out my hands on the princess, and it came in a prison. It is felt by Bing that there is memorable to the princess in Konoe, and that signature is felt in that. I was used to the sexual harassment of escha - chan, who is throbbing, and so on. No, but, no doubt, the Princess is dangerous even though Mr. Mercedes who is fluffy. "Please, please, my faith will be done ... on this battlefield" "No, please do not forget your wish in your own hand ..." Even if you get it, is this what you gave to this girlfriend? I do not even have to think if it makes me 3P a week. "I asked, I will trust, if you are you who does not even do the offensive of the dragon, I will surely accomplish. I believe, I never forget that I talked about that night together Absent" "............" Dangerous, today's Mercedes chan serious mode. My eyes are gone. It is a look of a middle-aged man who falls in love with a little girl. "Wow, I understand." "Thank you. I thank you." Even if I am thankful for such a thing, I am not pleased at all. In the meantime the official came back. He is fortunate or unhappy who has taken over our leadership at once. "Mr. Mercedes, today I took a room in the castle, sorry to trouble you, but will not you wish for accompanying, until the departure of tomorrow, while it is a while, Please heal. " "……I understood" "Here it is" Mercedes who takes the room after the official. As I gazed through the corridor, Chirari, I was turned to this place. I will ask. I feel like I was sued. "............" "There was also a great knight, the world is rotten." "For example, Eema. The fruits are the words I said well with those who ripe delicious" "............" ◇ ◆ ◇ "……what?" "……Is that so" "what?" "Yes" "............" "............" "How is it?" "Wow ..." "Thank you" ◇ ◆ ◇ "Ahh……" "Aiyo!" "Aiyo!" << Previous Next >> Table of Contents